To Help You
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Walau tubuh ini kecil, aku hanya ingin menolong pemilikku! /Fic pertama di fandom ini/


"_Kuri.. Kuri.."  
_Keinginanku hanya satu: Untuk membantumu.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki  
To Help You © Aletha-rizu09**

**Warn: OOC? Kuriboh's POV  
Don't like? Don't read!**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**To Help You**

"_Kuriii."_

_._

.

.

Aku hanya seekor monster kecil lemah. Tubuhku hanya berupa buntalan rambut-rambut berwarna cokelat dengan sepasang mata besar di sisi depan tubuhku. Tak punya hidung, mulut dan bahkan telinga. Ditambah dengan sepasang kaki dan tangan berwarna hijau dengan cakar runcing yang tak membuat banyak orang takut—tak seperti layaknya cakar dengan kuku runcing yang dimiliki monster-monster lain.

Aku hanya seekor monster kecil lemah yang akan muncul jika kau taruh kartu berisi roh-ku di atas mesin kartu yang dipakai saat _duel._ Eh, apa nama kerennya ya? _Duel machine_? Ah, itu tak penting. Karena mesin itu, roh-ku didalam tubuh asliku akan muncul. Tapi, aku tahu aku hanya monster kecil nan lemah. Banyak yang tak ingin memasukkanku ke dalam deretan dek kartu mereka yang mungkin berisi kartu kuat. Bagaimana tidak? Kekuatan menyerangku saja hanya 300 poin dan kekuatanku untuk bertahan hanya terpaut 100 poin dengan kekuatan menyerangku. Bintang _level_ milikku pun hanya satu, _level_ terendah diantara semua _level_! Mengapa kekuatanku hanya sekedar 300, tak bisa 2 ataupun 10 kali lipat seperti naga putih bermata biru cantik itu?

.

.

"Ini, kakek berikan untukmu, Yugi." Dari dalam kartu pun, aku dapat mendengar—walau tanpa telinga suara seorang pria berkata pada lawan bicaranya—yang sudah jelas bukan kepadaku.

"Eh? Untukku?" Kali ini lawan bicaranya yang memiliki suara anak kecil bertanya pada si pria tua. Kartuku pun berpindah ke tangan si anak kecil. Mata besarku mendapatkan sosoknya dari kartu tempatku bersemayam. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan 5 sudut dan dua warna yang berbeda. Oh ya, tak lupa poninya yang berwarna keemasan itu. Mata ungu besarnya pun menatap tepat pada gambarku pada kartu.

"_ATK-_nya hanya 300, kek. Tak sehebat Blue-Eyes milik kakek." Rasanya lemas sekali mendengar perkataannya yang diselingi nada keluhan keluar dari mulutnya. Terlebih lagi, dia juga membandingkannya dengan kartu lain.

"Hei-hei, tidak boleh begitu Yugi! Kartu ini punya hati. Bayangkan kalau dia tiba-tiba keluar dan marah-marah padamu setelah kamu membandingkannya." Tubuhku yang melemas tiba-tiba kembali segar saat pria tua berponi sama dengan si anak membelaku. Ya, benar! Begini-begini aku punya hati!

"Hati ya? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku ya kartu! Maaf sudah melukai hatimu!" Si anak berkata polos sembari tersenyum menyesal. Dari dalam kartu, aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan kedua mataku yang membesar diikuti anggukan tubuhku.

"Namanya Kuriboh, Yugi. Jaga kartu itu baik-baik, ya." Si pria tua menasehati si anak lagi sembari memperkenalkan namaku pada cucunya.

"Tenang saja, kakek! Aku akan menjaganya!" Dan mendengar pernyataan anak laki-laki berambut unik itu, aku bahagia. Pada akhirnya, ada orang yang menerimaku sebagai kartu monster miliknya. Aku juga harus berusaha membantunya memenangkan _duel_!

.

.

Hari itu, aku dipanggil ke arena _duel_ pemilikku. Tentu dengan posisi bertahan, karena sadar dengan poin menyerangku yang terlalu sedikit. Di hadapanku, sebuah naga putih dengan tiga kepala berdiri dengan gagah. Aku tak mau terlihat takut, karena pemilikku pasti tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat sampai memanggilku.

"Giliranku selesai." Dan itulah suara pemilikku mengakhiri gilirannya bermain. Kini giliran lawan _duel_-nya. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata biru menghiasi matanya—sama seperti naga putih berkepala tiga yang berdiri perkasa di hadapanku. Dari wajah congkaknya, aku sudah tahu dia pasti meremehkanku dan pemilikku.

"Serangan Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Dalam hatiku, aku ketakutan melihat cahaya yang keluar dari mulut ketiga kepala naga itu berkumpul menjadi satu cahaya yang lebih besar. Kali ini aku pasti hancur, dan tak bisa membantu pemilikku memenangkan _duel _ini, begitulah keyakinan saat melihat kumpulan cahaya itu hendak menghantam tubuh kecilku.

"Buka kartu pembalik!" Pemilikku berseru lantang sebelum cahaya itu akan mengoyak tubuhku. Ah, aku merasa kekuatanku berlipat ganda. Apa aku sekarang sekuat naga berkepala tiga di hadapanku ini? Saat aku membuka mataku,

"_Multiplication_! Kugandakan Kuriboh menjadi seratus sebagai benteng dari serangan Blue Eyes milikmu, Kaiba!" Pemilikku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tubuh kecilku tidak hanya satu, tapi menjadi banyak! Ya memang mungkin ada beberapa tubuhku yang lain sudah hancur karena cahaya penghancur sang naga. Tapi, aku senang dapat membantu pemilikku menghindari serangan mematikkan sang naga dan lebih tepatnya masih dapat bertahan di arena _duel_ sembari melihat kemenangan pemilikku nanti.

.

.

"Sebelum memulai _duel_, kau harus memilih satu kartu sebagai _'Master Card'_." Sebuah suara dari seorang pria asing berbicara pada pemilikku. Aku yakin ini pembicaraan penting. Eh? Dia bilang tentang '_Master Card'_? Aku sangat yakin, pemilikku pasti akan memilih si penyihir untuk mejadi '_Master_'.

"Tapi, sebagai '_Master Card_', kartu yang kau pilih tak boleh ikut _duel_ dan hanya dapat digunakan sekali." Uh-oh, nampaknya persyaratan inilah yang membuat pemilikku cukup berpikir ulang akan menggunakan si penyihir sebagai '_Master_'-ku dan kartu lain.  
Eh, tunggu sebentar. Aku ini bukan merupakan kartu yang akan sering dipakai pemilikku 'kan? Mengapa bukan aku saja?

"Kuri, kuri, kuri!" Aku berbicara dengan bahasa untuk memperbolehkan pemilikku memasangku sebagai '_Master_'.

"Kuriboh." Ya, aku yakin pemilikku tak akan mengerti bahasa anehku ini. Tapi, aku hanya ingin membantunya! Tanpa persetujuan dari pemilikku, aku pun maju sebagai '_Master_' kartu pemilik. Aku tahu, mungkin pemilik akan marah padaku dan mengeluarkanku dari deretan kartunya, namun aku hanya ingin membantunya dengan tubuh kecil dan lemah ini!

.

Ah, ini salahku. _Life points_ pemilikku hanya tersisa sedikit. Aku mendekatinya, namun pemilikku nampak menolaknya. Aku tahu, memang kecil kemungkinannya pemilikku akan bisa menang. Setiap ia menggerakkan monster menyerang, dampak serangannya akan mengenai _life points_-nya sendiri. Pemilikku terjepit, dan ia hanya bisa memasang monsternya dalam posisi bertahan.

Aku pun tak tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat dengan tubuh sekecil ini. Hei ingat, aku sekarang sedang menjadi '_Master Card_'. Apa hanya melihat kekalahan memilukkan pemilikku yang akan dibalas dengan pengambilan tubuhnya? Oh, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!

"Kuri, kuri, kuri!" Lagi-lagi aku berusaha berbicara lagi padanya. Masih ada jalan, '_Master Card_' pun tahu, dalam kartu tangan tersimpan kemungkinan 'kan? Pemilikku menatapku ragu, lalu kembali melihat kartu tangannya. Mata pemilikku membesar yakin saat melihat satu kartu yang bisa dipakai padaku saat genting seperti ini.

"Giliranku! _Draw!_" Pemilikku mengambil satu kartu di atas dek-nya.

"Kukorbankan satu monster untuk memanggil Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

"Huh, percuma Yami Yugi! Apa kau ingin monstermu itu yang akan menyerangmu kembali saat menyerangku?" Aku kesal setengah mati pada pria berbaju seperti ikan dihadapanku. Seenaknya memotong bicara pemilikku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aktifkan kekuatan spesial '_Master _Card' Kuriboh!" Akhirnya, inilah saatnya aku menolong pemilikku! Tubuh kecilku diselimuti warna pelangi. Aku pun bergerak maju ke arena lawan sembari membentuk sebuah jembatan penghubung antara arena _duel_ pemilikku dengan pria berkulit hijau itu.

"A..apa ini?"

"Maju, Gaia the Fierce Knight! Sebrangi jembatan itu dan serang langsung lawan!" Aku melihat ksatria berkuda itu berlari di atas jembatan yang baru saja kubuat. Kedua tombaknya pun dalam keadaan siap untuk menghabisi _life points_ lawan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, lawan pemilikku pun berteriak penuh kekecewaan, seiring angka pada _life points_-nya menjadi nol. _Duel _pun selesai. Aku menghampiri pemilikku dan mengusap pipinya dengan buntalan rambut tubuhku. Berusaha bersikap manja, walau pemilikku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman bangga.

Ya, tuan! Kita adalah pemenangnya!

.

.

Tidak ada _duel_ lagi setelah kepribadian lain pemilikku kembali ke alamnya. Pemuda yang sering pemilikku sebut dengan nama Kaiba kudengar pergi ke Amerika. Entah untuk apa si pemuda congkak itu pergi kesana. Ya, semuanya kembali normal.

Eh, ini belum selesai. Aku bertemu saudaraku yang lain. Buntalan rambut yang sama, mata yang sama, dan juga tangan-kaki yang sama dan ditambah dengan sepasang sayap kecil di belakang punggungnya. Hei, curang sekali bukan? Untungnya, kekuatannya sama denganku.

Dan ketika baru saja aku bertemu saudaraku yang bersayap itu, pemilikku sudah menyerahkan kartu tempat roh saudaraku pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang lain—bukan si Kaiba congkak itu. Pertemuan antara saudara yang sebentar memang, tapi kami punya tujuan yang sama: membantu pemilik kami memenangkan _duel _sampai tubuh kami hancur!

.

.

.

To Help You: Tamat  
Jan 5th 2011—17.38  
#np: Haengbok – Super Junior

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N:

1) Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh!  
2) Karena kurang yakin memakai karakter 'manusia' jadilah pakai karakter 'monster'  
3) Kenapa Kuriboh? Karena dia imut #salah. Karena saya ngerasa Kuriboh itu termasuk monster yang punya peranan penting di YGO dan di dek Yugi sendiri. Bahkan efeknya pun mantap! /plak  
4) _Scene _yang diambil diatas itu saya ambil yang gampang diingat dan yang ada Kuriboh (pastinya), walau sebenarnya juga agak lupa dengan _scene_-_scene_ diatas. Terutama nama orang yang ngelawan Yugi di _Cyber World_-nya Noah.  
5) Bersediakah _review_, kritik bahkan _flame_?


End file.
